The invention relates generally to turbomachinery, and more particularly to a method and system for analyzing the root cause of turbomachinery.
Turbomachinery may include an apparatus such as a turbine, a compressor, or a pump. As the turbomachinery operates, efficiency and performance may deteriorate over time. This degradation of performance may be due to various factors such as wear or component damage. Discovering the root cause of this degradation of performance may be useful in determining, for example, what type of maintenance should be performed on the turbomachinery so as to restore the turbomachinery to its original operating efficiency. However, the determination of the root cause of turbomachinery performance may require the stopping of turbomachinery operations followed by a visual analysis of the various turbomachinery components, which is inefficient and costly.